


A Ten from VI Len

by ramblingAnthropologist



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: But Garrus can, M/M, MERweek2018, No Shepard without Vakarian, Shepard can't dance, So sometimes it works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingAnthropologist/pseuds/ramblingAnthropologist
Summary: Alistair was expecting a lot of things when Garrus suggested they go for drinks. This was not one of them. Where thefuckdid Garrus learn to dance like that? Good thing he  closely studied all those episodes ofDancing with the Stars, right? Right?(Part of Mass Effect Relationship Week 2018. This was Day 2 - Photograph/memory)





	A Ten from VI Len

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally played ME3 and died inside??? ME BECAUSE I HAD TO PLAY IT TWICE. MY SAVE EDIT DARK PLANS DIDN'T WORK. So here's a little present while I work on Meetings and Partings.

“God, what the hell am I doing here?”

Alistair was not having a great day.

Well, he had been until he had gotten Garrus’ email. Something about drinks and meeting at the bar near his new apartment. Normally, he would’ve been quick to remind the Turian that he didn’t drink but something about it… well, he was on shore leave, so maybe that was why he had said yes to it. Just to that.

Garrus hadn’t gotten there yet, so Alistair was alone by the bar and staring down into the bottom of his glass. There was just Sprite in there – again, didn’t drink though really it was couldn’t thanks to his medication – but even that was unsettling his stomach. Maybe he should’ve gone for ginger ale? They said that was good for queasy guts…

People were whispering and sweat was starting to trickle down the back of his neck. It collected in the hood of his jacket, rather than on the outfit Bo had forced him into when she had caught him feet away from the door. That look she’d given him, combined with their weight differential, had made it a loss in his book either way.

“No way I’m letting you out of the house like that.” She had told him as she picked out something more appropriate to wear from… god, he didn’t even know. The whole thing was more like something a certain dead clone of his might have worn instead. It was a little snug in places – particularly in the ass, God help him – and just a bit too form fitting. At least it was black and red, but that didn’t help much as he sat there, waiting. Bo had at least let him keep his jacket, but even if she hadn’t he would have taken it out anyway. It was his good luck charm.

Where the hell was Garrus though?

The nearby clock on the wall kept ticking, and the bar kept filling up. Alistair’s glass was half drained and a refill was starting to sound like a great idea. However, that was when he heard it. It was a familiar sound that both comforted him and sent his heart racing. Talons on metal with the pace of a man on a mission. Did it every time.

After a few seconds Garrus appeared by the stairs, moving through the crowd with an ease Alistair only managed if he was carrying an assault rifle. He too was dressed for the occasion, though he looked far more comfortable as he weaved past party goers. Nearby, a female Turian’s head popped up and her gaze followed his every move.

Oh boy. It was going to be one of those nights, wasn’t it?

Still, he promised he was going to try. So, with all the confidence Alistair had in him he slammed down the rest of his soda in a hearty gulp that burned his throat. Man, if that hurt he had no idea how people who drank felt. Bad, probably. That was his official hypothesis as he turned to face the man in front of him, brain pretty much dead.

“So… a Turian on shore leave. You come here often?”

Man, he was lucky Garrus was already his boyfriend, or that would’ve been awful. Even with that little fact, it was still pretty bad. Luckily, the Turian in front of him smiled instead of groaned, and behind him his admirer got the fucking idea and backed off. That alone put an actual smile on Alistair’s face as he remembered to celebrate that one later, when he was back in comfortable clothes and not surrounded by people and loud music.

Alistair Shepard – 1, Random Female Turian – 0.

“Is this that first date thing we talked about?” Thank the gods or spirits Garrus was just as dumb as he was. But then it got better as his voice went to that irresistibly sexy place he swore did nothing for him. “Oh, yeah, I come here often. Scenery’s not bad.” Was he looking at that Turian? Shit… “But the view in front of me is better.”

God, he was going to have to thank Bo for that one later.

Alistair’s heart slowed its rapid pace and he found himself chuckling. “Is that supposed to melt my heart, babe?”

“Well, aren’t you affectionate.” And then he leaned forward. “The name’s Garrus Vakarian, Code name Archangel. All around Turian bad boy-”

And he couldn’t finish. Alistair had been fighting back a laugh that escaped into a full blown chuckle, probably brought on by nerves and all the sugar he had rapidly consumed. God, he even snorted a little. There went his chances of being sexy.

“Really, Al?”

“I’m sorry, clubs make me nervous!” His giggling calmed down. “Sorry, really. You can keep going if you want.”

But the mood had shifted. Garrus didn’t seem to have that Archangel mood upon him anymore. Maybe his confidence had been shot. Something about that made Alistair’s heart beat a little slower, and he frowned a bit. An awkward silence passed over them, enough that he could hear the music playing in the bar. It had just finished a typical round of what he assumed all bars played to make conversation difficult, and switched to something with a little more… passion to it.

Now this was something he usually only heard after he filed his reports and had recorded Dancing with the Stars the night before.

“You know, I think I have a better idea.” And in one smooth motion Garrus was standing, taking him by the hand and leading him onto the dance floor as the music grew louder. Along the way, his hoodie had been conspicuously left behind on the chair he had been sitting on. Strange, he hadn’t remembered taking it off.

Oh no. Oh no. Please, gods, no.

“What are you doing?” Alistair’s heart almost exploded out of his chest. “Garrus, I can’t-”

His boyfriend responded by briefly touching lips to his hand. “Relax, it’ll be fun.”

“No, no-no-no, NO-”

But Alistair had no more time to plead his case. The music was swelling and Garrus had pulled him into the opening moves – they were close together now, enough that he could practically hear both their hearts beating. For once, his was the faster one, about ready to beat out of his chest. His mouth was going dry and sweat was collecting on the back of his neck and soaking into his palms.

Welcome to hell.

Much to his surprise, Garrus’ moves were polished and in time with the music as he began to lead them around the dance floor. He kept his grip secure, but not too tight as they moved together, Alistair finding it almost easy to keep in step. When the hell had he learned to dance?

“Been taking lessons on the side.” Apparently he was a mind reader along with being a dance wizard. At least he didn’t seem to mind when Alistair put all 142 pounds straight down on his stupid foot when a sudden motion caught him off guard. “Relax. I’ve got you.”

His face was hot enough to cook an egg. “You’re going to pay for this later.”

People were watching now – he could feel them on the back of his neck, whispering. His heart felt ready to explode and breathing was starting to get a little difficult. Garrus never let go, and his eyes were trained right on him. Not on anyone but him, as if he was the only one who existed in that universe right then.

“It’s ok, Al. Just focus on me.”

Maybe it was the name, maybe it was the look in his eyes as they swayed on the dance floor, or maybe it was something in the music. The whispers and everything else started to fade away. Right then, Garrus was the only one in his universe too.

“Don’t drop me, ok?”

And then the Turian smiled as they continued their dance. “You know I won’t.”

Gods, and he believed it too. The world right then was just himself, Garrus, and the music that was leading them across the dimly lit floor. It was getting easier, smoother with every step. Whoever had taught his boyfriend had earned their pay and then some. He might even have to thank them later if they survived this.

Hell, maybe he should take a lesson too if they made it.

The music continued, and Garrus spun him away with a grace Alistair swore neither of them had. When he came back, it was as if his body was reacting to all the vids he had seen during longs nights of paperwork. Up went his leg, resting on Garrus’ muscled thigh. Maybe if other people had existed in the universe, he would’ve heard that gasp. But oh, for once he didn’t give a damn. Those blue eyes were calling him to keep up and follow after his boyfriend.

Their legs moved together, through each other, and apart as they continued their dance across the floor. Alistair knew what it looked like from the outside, but to feel it was something else. His muscles were on fire as they were put through unfamiliar paces, but the hurt was almost as good as the look on Garrus’ face as they kept going. Someone once said he had a penchant for masochism, and boy was it showing.

“Now you’re getting it.” Another twirl, then back. “And who says Commander Shepard can’t dance?”

Nobody who saw this, that was for sure. Alistair’s smile grew as they moved towards what he knew from watching enough vids to be the end. The motions were becoming more fluid now as his body fell in line with Garrus’. They were reaching the apex, and his heart had slowed to match time with the music. It was just the two of them, moving across the floor.

And then the final move. Another kick out, his leg on Garrus’ thigh, and the lean. The Turian was supporting him, smiling with a twinkle in his eye. He was so close that instinct took over. Alistair leaned up just enough that their lips met in the middle in the briefest chance of a kiss.

The world exploded back to life not much later. People were cheering – they had attracted an audience. Alistair’s heart switched from enthralled to panicked all too quickly and he tightened his grip on Garrus’ hand as he was moved back to a standing position. It had been easy enough when he had forgotten they were there, but they were back in his universe again and he was covered in at least two types of sweat. Color bloomed on his face, pink and then red enough to match his hair. He was back to normal in the blink of an eye.

Thankfully, the Turian caught it. “Want out?”

“Please.”

They went back to the bar long enough for Alistair to grab his jacket and throw it back on. Outside the bar it was far cooler and the noise level wasn’t as grating. For the first time in a while he could breathe normally again as he leaned against the railing. It was cool, and it helped him focus.

Next to him, Garrus looked more than a little sheepish. “Sorry… with the excitement I forgot…”

Despite that, Alistair found himself smiling briefly as he nudged his shoulder against his boyfriend’s. “Like I said you’ll pay for it later. Who taught you to dance like that?”

Their fingers intertwined, somewhat awkwardly given Alistair’s five fingers to Garrus’ three. Still, they had gotten the hang of it in the few months since they had been together, and now his hand didn’t hurt to make the stretch. If that wasn’t a sign they were meant to be, he didn’t know what was.

“Oh, I picked it up. That doesn’t tell me who taught you, though.” If Garrus had been a human, this was probably where his eyebrows would have quirked. “Where’d you pick those moves up, Al?”

And Alistair found himself laughing a little, his cheeks a light pink. “Promise you won’t laugh if I reveal my deep, dark love of trashy vid dancing competitions?”

And Garrus laughed too, making his heart beat faster for all the right reasons. For a so called ’ first date’ it hadn’t been too bad. Ok, part of it had pretty much been his deepest, darkest hell but the rest had been almost enjoyable. At least he could tell Bo he got out a little when she asked how things went.

Though, judging by the size of crowd, their little adventure was already on YouTube. Well, at least it would pair nicely with all those other vids of him. Maybe in a few months he would be able to go back online again.


End file.
